Jessica
Jessica Jung (Hangul: 정수연; born April 18, 1989), better known by her first name Jessica, is a American singer, actress and business woman, based in South Korea. Jung was a member of Korean girl group, Girls' Generation, as one of the main vocalists from August 2007 til September 2014. Jessica had to leave SNSD, due to schedule conflicts and is currently focusing on her fashion business, Blanc & Eclare. Early life Jessica, known less commonly by her Korean name, Jung Soo-yeon was born on April 18, 1989 in San Francisco, California, USA, to Korean parents who settled in America in the 1980's. She and her sister Krystal, who is five and a half years younger than her, were discovered during vacation in South Korea by SM Entertainment staff. Jessica would eventually officially join SM after auditioning to the entertainment company in 2000. She was a trainee under the company until her debut in the girl group, Girls Generation. Jessica attended Korean Kent Foreign School, as a teenager, alongside former fellow member, Tiffany, who was also born in the same hospital as her. Jessica Jung's younger sister, Krystal Jung, is a singer and actress, best known for being a member of the Korean girl group f(x), also under SM Entertainment. Career from Aug 2007 til Sept 2014 Jessica was a member of Girls Generation from August 2007 til September 2014, she was the group's second oldest member after leader, Taeyeon and one of the main singers. Jessica would sing and dance, in concert and on programs as a member of GG, but also did solo singing and collaborated with members for songs, an example, is the song, Love Hate, which has her vocals as well as those of former fellow members, Seohyun and Tiffany. Jessica appeared in variety shows and also had and still does have an acting career, she has appeared in dramas and musicals, such as Legally Blonde, Wild Romance and Oh! My Lady. Jessica alongside her former fellow members also promoted for the groups singles and for brands such as the LG Chocolate phone and Casio Baby-G Watches. Current Endeavors Jessica, after her departure from Girls Generation, has been focusing on her business, Blanc & Eclare which released in late 2014 and will have have upcoming acting and a solo singing career. Profile * Stage Name: Jessica (제시카) * Real Name: Jessica Jung (제시카정) * Korean Name: Jung Soo-yeon (정수연) * Nicknames: Ice Princess, Sica, Sicachu * Birthdate: April 18, 1989 * Birthplace: San Francisco, California, United States of America * Blood Type: B * Height: 164 cm * Weight: 46 kg * Position: '''Main vocalist * '''Religion: Christian * Siblings: Sister (Krystal) * Education: Korea Kent Foreign School * Languages: Korean (Fluent), Chinese (Basic), Japanese (Basic), English(Fluent) * Hobbies: Boxing, Soccer * Speciality: Piano, English * Hates: '''Cucumbers * '''Favorite food: Chocolate Ice Cream * Favorite fashion: A Simple White T-Shirt with Denim * Makeup point: Lips * Motto: Follow my heart .. * Roommate: Hyoyeon (Old Dorm), Sooyoung (New Dorm) Discography Digital Singles * 2008.05.08 Haptic Motion (햅틱모션) (Dong Bang Shin Ki & Jessica, Yoona, Tiffany) * 2008.08.01 Mabinogi (It's Fantastic!) (Jessica, Tiffany, Seohyun) * 2010.10.13 Sweet Delight * 2011.05.18 Romance Town OST Part.2 (로맨스 타운) * 2012.01.19 Wild Romance OST Part.2 (난폭한 로맨스) (Jessica & JP) * 2013.07.02 Dating Agency: Cyrano OST (연애조작단; 시라노) Compilations / Other * 2008.04.07 Roommate 1st 'Oppa Nappa' (#1 '''Jessica', Tiffany and Seo Hyun - Oppa Nappa)'' * 2008.06.20 8eight - I Love You feat. So Nyuh Shi Dae Jessica * 2009.07.13 Olympic Duet Song Festival (#5 MyeongKa Drive (Park Myung Soo and '''Jessica') - Cool Noodles)'' * 2012 PYL Younique Album -'' My Lifestyle'' Filmography Dramas * 2007 Unstoppable Marriage (cameo) * 2009 Tae Hee, Hye Kyo, Ji Hyun (cameo) * 2010 Oh! My Lady (cameo) * 2012 Wild Romance Variety Shows * 2007 Cute Honey, Mini Musical * 2009 We Got Married Season 1 * 2009 Strong Heart * 2010 Happy Birthday * 2010-2013 Running Man * 2011-2013 Strong Heart * 2014 Jessica & Krystal Music Videos * 2007.10.25 Kim Jo Han - Love Is Late, I'm Sorry * 2009.09.28 Super Junior-M - Super Girl * 2012.03.19 SHINee - Sherlock (Clue + Note) Theater * - 2010.03.14 Legally Blonde (The Musical) - Elle Woods Commercials *2008 Anycall Haptic (with TVXQ!) Awards * 2013.06.03 7th The Musical Awards: Popularity Award - Legally Blonde * 2014.12.09 Yahoo Asia Buzz Awards - Most Searched Korean Female Artist * 2014.12.23 Sohu Fashion Awards - Asian Fashion Icon Gallery Tumblr mzjrciHPUV1rau35go2 500.png Tumblr mzjrciHPUV1rau35go1 500.png Category:Vocalist Category:Former SNSD Member